Quédate conmigo
by Vodka Blues
Summary: [One-shot/Femslash] Cherry y Jenny escapan del club luego que la primera confesara sus sentimientos, pero ¿qué es lo que pensaba la morena al respecto? Esta es una especie de 'secuela' de la canción 'Jenny' de Studio Killers.


Quédate conmigo

 **Disclaimer** : Cherry y Jenny son personajes creados por la banda Studio Killers (hay una breve mención de los otros miembros del grupo) al igual que el vídeo, la música, el diseño, etc. Yo sólo dejo este relato aquí. Ah, recomiendo que escuchen sus temas, son muy buenos (no sólo los más conocidos). He usado parte de sus canciones mezclada con el diálogo y la narración, están en _cursiva_.

 **Advertencias** : Uso de drogas, imprudencias. Breve escena de sexo entre mujeres también, así que esto tiene contenido **+18** (primer escrito de este corte que subo por acá ― _yeah_ (?)). Ah, no sé si se pueda tomar como OOC la actitud de las chicas. Tuve que imaginar un sinfín de cosas, así que si no queda igual, me sabrán disculpar por ello.

 **Dedicatoria** : Para todos aquellos que les gusta Studio Killers y disfrutan del _femslash_.

* * *

―¿No estás enojada conmigo, cierto? ―preguntó Cherry, quien estaba sentada dos pasos atrás de Jenny. A esa distancia podía apreciar sus hermosas curvas y su espalda delgada. Su mejor amiga respondió, pero no volteó a mirarla.

―¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?

La brisa del mar acariciaba sus rostros, gentil. El sol, en el cénit, brindaba el calor justo y necesario. Un día de playa no estaba nada de mal después de haber corrido por sus vidas de las garras del ahora ex novio de Jenny. La chica de rojo todavía no lo podía creer: ¿de verdad la había escogido a ella o sólo la había rescatado de una paliza? No sabía si se había dado cuenta que había mandado ese _tweet_ desde su cuenta; había estado revisando su celular en silencio desde que habían llegado a esa playa.

―Jenny, yo… ―pero no continuó. Abrazó sus piernas y escondió su cabeza.

La morena volteó al notar que no iba a terminar la frase. Tomó sus anteojos rotos durante la persecución en moto y se los colocó, para luego caminar a gatas y sentarse a su lado. Puso uno de sus manos sobre su cabeza y acarició sus cabellos teñidos de rojo. Cherry alzó la vista; tenía el maquillaje corrido, pero no de forma intencional como solía usarlo. Estaba triste porque había logrado que Jenny la tomara en cuenta sólo con trucos baratos y alejándola de su círculo de amigos. Eso no era sano. Reconocía que era una egoísta de mierda y que deseaba a su mejor amiga sólo para ella. ¿Sería repugnante para Jenny conocer esa faceta suya?

―¿Qué ocurre, Cherry? ―preguntó Jenny tomando a la otra chica por el mentón―, ¿por qué no sonríes? Tus ojos brillaban en el club.

―No te das cuenta de nada ―balbuceó la aludida con un poco de rabia―, ¿sabes desde cuándo te quiero? Desde que puse mis ojos en ti. Eso es mucho tiempo, Jenny. Yo sé que tanto tú como yo hemos tenido otras parejas, que nos hemos apoyado mutuamente en nuestras relaciones y que has estado para mí cada vez que te he llamado, pero… me he portado mal contigo. ¿Sabes cuántas cosas te he robado?, ¿cuántas barbaridades he hecho a escondidas por ti?, ¿cuántos novios he espantado de tu lado? No, no lo sabes. Quiero que seas mi chica, mi amante, mi todo, pero si hemos llegado a este punto es porque yo he manipulado la situación. No estoy conforme, siento que te he forzado a este punto ―dijo con un nudo en la garganta―. _He sido una hija de puta sucia, pero voy a limpiar mi acto. Quiero dejar de hacerlo mal, quiero conocer a tu mamá y a tu papá_. Así de seria veo esta relación.

―Te preocupas de más ―aseguró Jenny poniéndose de pie, restándole importancia a las palabras de su amiga. Cherry recorrió su figura de arriba abajo; podía ver algo de su ropa interior por debajo de su minúscula falda. La morena era una diosa; ésta extendió su mano, incitándola a que se levantara también―. Ven.

Como si se tratara de un embrujo, Cherry fue ahora quien aceptó su mano, la cual estrechó con cariño. Sus ojos volvieron a relucir como si estuviesen hechos de estrellas. Jenny jaló de su brazo y la guió por la arena hasta llegar a la orilla, donde mojaron sus pies. Las dos rieron como dos niñas y jugaron con el agua, hasta que la morena agarró a la otra chica y la empujó para que quedara empapada por completo. Cherry tuvo dificultad para salir y cuando emergió, tenía el cabello pegado a la cara. Jenny rió como nunca; la pelirroja sintió que sus mejillas ardían al escuchar su risa. _¿Cómo puedes ser tan perfecta?_

 _Te prometo que pronto seremos amantes porque ese es nuestro verdadero color_

―¡Me las pagarás, Jenny! ―exclamó Cherry corriendo hasta ella; no midió su fuerza, así que la empujó sin querer contra la arena y cayó encima―. Uh, disculpa.

―No importa ―dijo su mejor amiga, sonriéndole―, ¿dónde iremos ahora?

―Donde quieras, tigresa ―contestó mordiéndose el labio inferior. Una de sus pequeñas manos blancas se escabulló por entre el bikini; apenas rozó su pezón. A Jenny no parecía molestarle, pero era tan difícil adivinar lo que pensaba o sentía porque no solía expresarlo en su rostro―. Aunque no tenemos ni auto ni moto. Tendremos que movernos a pie.

―O usar el transporte público.

―No tengo dinero ―recordó la pelirroja.

―Entonces seguiremos tu plan de caminar por la carretera sin rumbo o hasta que encontremos un lugar donde pasar la noche. Es lo que podemos hacer por el momento. Podríamos hacer dedo, seguro nos llevan donde queramos ―le guiñó el ojo, insinuando que los atributos de ambas tentarían a cualquiera.

―¿No quieres volver a mi departamento? ―invitó Cherry, sugerente. A pesar que estaba muy cómoda, se quitó de encima y ayudó a su amiga a ponerse otra vez de pie―. Debería recuperar mi auto…

―Seguro que lo remolcaron ―contestó al otro comentario, evadiendo la primera pregunta.

―Hm, de algún modo lo solucionaré ―carraspeó. ¿Quizás había sido muy directa?

Retomaron la caminata, aunque aprovecharon de hacerlo sobre la arena. Jenny había perdido uno de sus zapatos; Cherry ofreció uno de los suyos, pero la morena se negó. Continuaron el trayecto sin destino en silencio, hecho que no les incomodaba. La pelirroja tuvo la 'osadía' de tomar su mano y entrelazar sus dedos, como si ya fuesen pareja. Jenny, nuevamente, no protestó. Quería preguntarle más sobre su decisión, si de verdad tomarían en serio sus sentimientos e intenciones, pero prefería no presionarla. ¿Para qué? Sin palabras podían decir más.

Después de varias horas, las chicas atravesaron la playa y continuaron por la carretera, tal como lo había dicho Jenny. La berma era estrecha, por lo que debían de tener cuidado para que no las atropellaran. Una camioneta detuvo la marcha al lado de ellas y el conductor les preguntó si necesitaban un aventón. Adentro había otros dos sujetos que se veían muy entusiasmados con el par de mujeres. Cherry arrugó la nariz, en desaprobación, pero la más alta abrió la puerta y entró antes que pudiera chistar. Con un suspiro pesado y resignada, siguió a su amiga.

―Qué bonitas están ―dijo uno de los tipos rodeando a Jenny con su brazo―, ¿te gusta la cerveza? ―ofreció una lata que estaba a la mitad. La morena aceptó.

―¿Cuál es tu nombre, bonita? ―preguntó el otro tocando el muslo de Cherry. Ella quitó su mano con brusquedad.

― _Todos los hombres son unos cerdos_ ―respondió cruzándose de brazos― _. He visto sus trucos, todos los hombres son unos cerdos._

―No es necesario repetirlo tanto, amargada ―escupió el hombre empinándose una botella de vodka.

―Quizás si le ofrecemos unas pastillas 'felices' ―dijo su compañero. Sacó un paquete transparente con éxtasis.

En cinco minutos todos los hombres, incluyendo el conductor, estaba bajo la influencia de la droga. Jenny no era tan estúpida, por supuesto, pero sí estaba un poco ebria. Cherry estaba limpia. Un segundo bastó para que el idiota que iba al volante apretara el acelerador más que la cuenta, tomara una salida hacia la ciudad sin bajar la velocidad y se pasara tres semáforos rojos. Lo que sucedió después fue inevitable: otro auto cruzó y, en un intento por evitar un choque, el conductor hizo una maniobra que provocó que patinaran y luego dieran vueltas por el aire. Las ventanas se quebraron, los pasajeros golpearon sus cabezas por todos lados y luego, quietud.

Demasiada quietud.

Lo único que se escuchaba era una canción en la radio que todavía funcionaba:

 _There's a boy who is so wonderful_

 _That girls who see him cannot find back home_

 _And the gigolos run like spiders when he comes_

 _'Cause he is Eros and he's Apollo_

 _Dulces lolitas, no vayan. Ustedes todavía están jóvenes_. Aquella frase quedó en la mente de Cherry antes de perder la consciencia.

Cuando despertó, estaba en un hospital. Estaba asustada, pero no por ella, sino por Jenny. ¿Había sobrevivido? El sólo pensamiento hizo que su corazón se encogiera por el miedo. Quiso levantarse, pero una enfermera la retuvo.

―¿¡Jenny!? ―preguntó dando un salto. Estaba recostada en una camilla; perdió el equilibrio cuando quiso levantarse. Sus sienes pulsaron y apretó los ojos por el dolor.

―Tranquila, ella está bien ―aseguró la mujer. Cherry gimoteó, aliviada―, pero no puedo decir lo mismo por el resto de los pasajeros. Dos murieron y uno está muy grave. Puede que no sobreviva la noche.

―No me importa ―escupió sin mostrar un atisbo de compasión―. Por favor, lléveme donde Jenny.

―Está descansando. Le avisaré cuando despierte.

Marcaban las dos de la mañana cuando Cherry pudo ver a su amiga. Tomó asiento a su lado y apretó su mano con cariño. No pudo evitar llorar un poco.

―Tranquila, Cherry.

―Esto podría haberse evitado si no hubiéramos subido a ese condenado auto ―susurró apretando los dientes―, ¡pude haberte perdido, Jenny!

―No me regañes…

―Está bien ―dijo y le dio un beso casto en su frente―. Mañana en la mañana vamos a volver a mi departamento con Goldie Foxx, Dyna Mink y Bipolar Bear, ¿está bien? Sé que son unos animales, pero no es tan malo vivir con ellos cuando te acostumbras. De hecho, conseguiré un teléfono para que nos vengan a buscar.

―Como quieras.

Las chicas descansaron el resto de la noche. Al día siguiente, Cherry fue la primera en levantarse para poder hacer la llamada. Apenas intercambió palabras con Goldie Foxx, pero éste prometió que estaría ahí lo antes posible. Cuando regresó a la habitación donde Jenny estaba para comunicarle las buenas noticias, le dijeron que la chica se había ido.

Estaba devastada.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había huido? La pelirroja no lo entendía. Sin ninguna palabra ni explicación. Eran mejores amigas, ¿por qué hacía eso? Además, estaba convaleciente y necesitaba reposo después de aquel accidente. Cherry quería cuidarla, protegerla, así como Jenny lo había hecho cuando su ex novio y sus amigos quisieron ponerle las manos encima.

―¿Qué he hecho mal?

Cuando su compañero llegó a buscarla, encontró a la chica hecha un mar de lágrimas, aunque sin sollozos ni quejas. Prefería llorar en silencio. Intentó consolarla, pero estaba aliviado por un lado porque esperaba que la situación terminara de ese modo, rápido y abrupto: él había sido testigo de lo que Cherry había hecho en el club y no estuvo ni una pizca de acuerdo. Desde su punto de vista, era un capricho. Sin embargo, no tenía la más mínima intención de intervenir. Si había algo que odiaba era los enredos sentimentales.

No se habló más del tema.

La pelirroja estuvo cuatro días seguidos sin salir del departamento. Mientras el resto trabajaba y hacía lo suyo, ella pasaba el día entre las sábanas, sin ganas de comer ni hablar con nadie. Rara vez iba al baño. No podía hacer nada más que lamentar todo lo que había pasado entre la morena y ella. Lo más grave era que no sabía si estaba bien o no.

― _Quiero arruinar nuestra amistad, deberíamos ser amantes…_ ―susurró Cherry, todavía con el pijama puesto, mirando un punto imaginario en el techo―, pero parece que me equivoqué. Lo siento, mi querida Jenny. Lo siento si te incomodé. Debí haberte pedido que…

No pudo continuar con el pensamiento. Aquello dolía más de lo que pudiera haber imaginado. Hubiera preferido que ella la hubiera rechazado desde el comienzo, ¿por qué le dio falsas esperanzas?, ¿por qué tomó su mano y huyeron juntas?, ¿por qué?

Buscó su celular. No había mensajes nuevos ni tampoco señal de vida de la morena a través de las redes sociales. Tuvo la intención de llamarla, pero se acobardaba cada vez que estaba por apretar el botón verde en la pantalla. Debía de tener una razón para haber escapado de esa manera, ¿cierto?

―Por favor, dame una señal ―pidió con los ojos cerrados.

Sonó el timbre. Cherry estaba estática; miró la hora en su celular. La una y media de la mañana. No muy segura, salió de la cama y caminó hasta la entrada para chequear por la mirilla de quién se trataba.

Jenny.

Abrió la puerta y, sin esperar algún tipo de permiso, la pelirroja abrazó a su amiga dejándola sin aire. No solía ser efusiva ni nada, pero la morena provocaba que reaccionara de formas extrañas e impredecibles. De pronto recordó lo del accidente y la soltó para no hacerle ningún tipo de daño.

―Eres una… ―estuvo a punto de insultarla, pero no quise arruinar ese bello momento. La estrechó nuevamente entre sus brazos, aunque con menos fuerza, y recorrió su espalda desnuda con cariño―… ¿por qué te fuiste?, ¿estás bien?, ¿te duele algo?

―Quería pensar algunas cosas ―suspiró Jenny, sin dar más detalles―. No te preocupes, estoy mucho mejor. No tenía nada grave. Por cierto… Deberías tomar una ducha. Apestas.

―¿Sabías que eres muy romántica? ―dijo la chica, sarcástica. Soltó a la morena para que pudiera pasar. Limpió su nariz con el dorso de su mano; tenía mocos de tanto llorar―. Entra. ¿Quieres comer algo?

―Es tarde.

―Da igual. Tengo sobras de la cena de ayer, ¿te interesa?

―Bueno ―contestó, lacónica.

Calentó unos pedazos de pizza y papas fritas en el microondas. Era lo único que tenía. Abrió la puerta del refrigerador para sacar una botella de soda y servirle en un vaso. Llevó todo hasta la mesa de centro y le indicó que tomara asiento en el sofá y viera una película mientras que ella tomaba una ducha muy necesaria.

Cuando estuvo adentro, quedó pensativa bajo el agua caliente. A pesar que consideraba a Jenny su mejor amiga y que habían compartido tantos momentos juntas, ahora podía darse cuenta que apenas la conocía. Eso la desanimó. Lavó su cabello y después el resto del cuerpo; justo cuando estaba refregando uno de sus muslos, escuchó que entraba al baño.

―Jenny, por favor, no vayas a tirar la cadena ―le pidió. No quería quemarse.

No recibió respuesta.

―¿Jenny?

Entonces la morena entró también a la ducha. Ahí estaba, desnuda. No era la primera vez que la veía así, claro, pero sintió algo distinto dentro de su pecho ―y en otras partes más íntimas.

―¿Qué haces?

―Hablas mucho ―acotó Jenny. Su cabello corto azul quedó pegado a su cabeza―, simplemente acepta el momento.

―No puedo ―confesó la otra chica―, ¡no puedo! Por favor, dime que me quieres como yo lo hago. Necesito que me lo digas.

―¿Crees que hubiera vuelto si no fuese así?

―No lo sé.

―Bueno, ahora sí lo sabes, ¿no? ―dijo la morena y atrapó a Cherry en un abrazo cálido y lleno de lujuria: sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo hasta llegar a su enorme trasero y apretó sus nalgas como si en ese simple acto declarara que era suya.

―Jenny… ―susurró su nombre sobre su oído, excitada―. Te necesito.

La morena no pronunció una palabra más: devoró sus labios, hambrienta, como la tigresa que era. Cherry correspondió de la misma manera e incluso con muchas más ganas. Todo parecía irreal y no deseaba que acabase nunca ―ni siquiera le importaba que tuviera que pagar millones por la cuenta del agua. Jenny agarró uno de sus senos y lo apretó con suavidad. Bajó con lentitud por su cuerpo mojado, dando incontables besos cortos hasta que estuvo de rodillas frente a la pelirroja. Usó dos de sus dedos para acariciar su sexo, primero tanteando con cuidado y luego dando pequeños masajes sobre su clítoris. La otra chica tuvo que apoyarse contra los azulejos y acercó sus caderas a los labios de Jenny para que ella continuara entregándole aquel placer que había imaginado durante tantas noches solitarias mientras se masturbaba.

Todas las dudas que podía haber tenido, al igual que cualquier pensamiento, se disiparon gracias a la hábil lengua de Jenny. Esa mujer era el remedio que necesitaba para aliviar su corazón. No quería a nadie más en su vida, sólo a la morena. Su morena.

Tardaron en salir del baño. Cuando lo hicieron, los compañeros de cuarto de Cherry estaban en el sillón bebiendo cerveza y viendo una película en Netflix. El trío las quedó observando en completo silencio y éstas no entendieron.

―Bonita sinfonía ―azuzó Bipolar Bear. Los otros dos rieron.

―Como si nunca hubieran escuchado a unas chicas gemir. Idiotas ―dijo Cherry poniendo los ojos en blanco―. Vamos a mi habitación, Jenny.

―Está bien.

Cherry ordenó como pudo la cama y la invitó a recostarse. Jenny secó su cabello con la toalla y se metió entre las sábanas completamente desnuda ―tampoco es que hubiese traído consigo algún tipo de equipaje. La otra chica no podía estar más feliz.

―Jenny ―dijo la pelirroja una vez que se acostó junto a su 'amiga'―. Quédate conmigo. Por favor.

―No en este departamento.

―Entonces, ¿dónde?

―Lejos de aquí, de todo. Hagamos una nueva vida en un lugar donde ni tú y yo hemos estado.

―Sabes que yo te sigo donde sea.

―También quiero que te conviertas en mi novia, si es que gustas ―aclaró. Después de un largo silencio, Jenny miró de soslayo a Cherry―, ¿hay algún problema?

―Ninguno ―respondió regalándole una sonrisa. Sus ojos volvieron a brillar con ese fulgor de la primera vez.

―Genial.

La pelirroja estaba a punto de explotar en alegría, pero sólo lo expresó dándole un beso profundo y amoroso. No importaba dónde fueran a parar: mientras Jenny se quedara a su lado, lo demás daba igual.

Mierda, cómo la amaba.


End file.
